Love That Transcends Time
by AizentheDevil
Summary: Another part of my "Weddings" series. This time, it's for Inuyasha and Kagome.
1. The Proposal

It had already been a month since Kagome came back to the Feudal Era to be with Inuyasha again. During the time she was gone, he promised himself that he would ask her to marry him if she returned. He even went as far as to have Hosenki's Son make him an engagement ring for when he proposed and two rings for the actual wedding. He told him it was a custom from where Kagome comes Since these weren't needed to go to the underworld, Hosenki's Son agreed to it and said it would at least take a few weeks to finish them. They had been through everything from having to search for the Shikon Jewel shards to wishing it out of existence. The three years Inuyasha spent without her made him realize how much he really needed her.

After helping Miroku with another job, Inuyasha returned to the forest right outside Kaede's village. He then looked to the Sacred Tree. The reality of how long ago that moment was started to dawn on him. He then returned to the village. He saw that Kagome was playing with Miroku and Sango's daughters after collecting some herbs. Sango was taking care of their son.

"Hey, Inuyasha. How was the job?" She asked.

"It went alright." He said.

Miroku came over as well. Instantly, his daughters, Miyu and Noriko, ran over to hug their Father on his return. "Hello, girls! Were you good for your Mother and Aunt Kagome?" He asked them.

The girls nodded.

"Kagome, could I go talk to you somewhere else? There's something I need to ask you." He said.

"Oh. Well, Miyu, Noriko, we better not keep Mommy and Komori waiting. Let's go." Miroku said walking with his daughters to his and Sango's hut. He knew what Inuyasha was going to do. He had told him, Sango and Shippo of his plan.

"Sure, of course you can. Where did you want to talk?" Kagome asked. She noticed there was a kind tone to the way he talked. It must be something serious for him not to be... well, Inuyasha.

"Just follow me and I'll show you." Inuyasha said to her. He held her hand as he walked with her. He took her to the forest and right in front of the Sacred Tree that Kikyo sealed him to.

Kagome saw the tree. To her, it only seemed like yesterday that she broke the seal on the man she would come to love. "Is this where you wanted to talk?" She asked.

"Yeah. Kagome, I'm not usually the best when it comes to these sort of things. I'm sure you know that. The point is, you know I love you and the time you were gone made me realize I never want to go through that again. When I said that I wanted to protect you, I meant it. I want to spend my life with you." He said as he reached into the Robe of the Fire Rat to pull out the engagement ring Hosenki's Son made for the occasion. "Will you marry me?" He asked her.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard. She could feel the sincerity in Inuyasha's words and when he asked her to marry him, she began to cry tears of joy. She wipes away her tears. "Yes." She said.

Unbeknownst to them, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were watching Inuyasha propose. They were happy for them.

Inuyasha looked over to a different direction. "I know you guys are over there!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh, I was hoping he wouldn't catch on." Shippo moaned with a pout on his face.

"Well, let me be first to congratulate you two on your forthcoming marriage." Miroku said.

"Thank you, Miroku. So Inuyasha, I have another question to ask." Kagome said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where do you want to have the wedding at?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's up to you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome thought it over. She was excited to get married to Inuyasha, but she wished her Mom, her Grandpa and Sota could see it too as well as Sango, Miroku, their children and Shippo. Then it came to her. The question wasn't going to be where they'd have it, but when. "I know! We can go over to my time to have it!" Kagome said in her excitement.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Inuyasha shrugged. He didn't care if it was in his time or Kagome's. He just wanted to get married to her.

"And it won't be just the two of us this time. Everyone's coming with us!" Kagome exclaimed.

Miroku and Sango were surprised by what Kagome said. "Really?" Sango said.

"Yes, and your kids can come too. We'll leave first thing tomorrow." She said.

"Do you think it'll work for us?" Miroku asked in regards to the well.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will. I came back here, didn't I?" Kagome said.

"Well, if you say so. I guess we can give it a try." Sango said.

"Great! I've always wanted to see what Kagome's time is like!" Shippo said excitedly. Apart from a few things Kagome brought over and hearing her tell them what happens, Shippo, Miroku and Sango never got to see how much things changed over the centuries. Now they were going to.

(End of chapter.)

Author's Note: Before anybody says anything about the well, keep in mind that the reason it started working again after the Shikon Jewel was wished out of existence still has no real explanation (and may God have mercy on whoever says that it was the power of love that did it), so for all we know, Kagome can jump between time periods again and that's what I'm working off of. Anyway, as I always do, I'm going to let my readers come up with the looks for Kagome and her bridal party. This is who is in Kagome's bridal party and what part of it they'll have in it.

Sango-Matron of Honor.

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka (Kagome's three friends from school)-Bridesmaids.

Both of Miroku's daughters-Flower Girl.

I'll stop accepting ideas when I post the wedding chapter.


	2. Going Back

On the next day and after a quick crash course about how weddings are done in Kagome's time, she and the group stand at the well ready for the trip into the present. Sango had Komori on her back so he can come along.

"Okay. Sango, since you have Komori, you're going in the well first." Kagome said.

Sango nodded and carefully lowered herself into the well as to keep Komori safe. Everyone else soon joined in and they were transported to the present.

They all climbed out of the well and got a look at Kagome's home. Except for Inuyasha who had come over multiple times, they wouldn't have guessed she lived at a shrine. It was a lot to take in. Suddenly, they heard a voice saying "Bye Mom, I'm off to school!"

It was Kagome's little brother, Sota, who was now 12 years old. He was about to go to school until he noticed that Kagome had come back. He ran back inside to tell his Mom and Grandpa. "Mom, Gramps, Kagome's back!" He exclaimed to them.

They came out to see if it was true. And right before them, Kagome did come back home. Her Mother went over to hug her as did the rest of her family. They also noticed that Inuyasha came with her along with a group of people they haven't met.

Inuyasha grinned. "Well, you sure grew up a bit, Sota." He said.

"Yeah. It's great to see you again, Inuyasha. Well, we'll catch up later. I gotta go, see you later!" Sota said to the man he looked up to before heading to school.

"Kagome, are they friends of yours?" Her Mother asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce you all to them. This is Miroku, his wife Sango, their children Miyu and Noriko and on Sango's back is their newest addition, Komori and this little fox is named Shippo." She said introducing the friends her family didn't meet.

"Hey! I'm not THAT little!" Shippo said in a huff.

"Hello, everyone. Please, come in. I'll prepare breakfast for all of you." Mrs Higurashi said.

"It would be our pleasure, madam." Miroku said.

Everyone soon came in and proceeded to eat as soon as the food was ready.

Kagome's Grandfather looks over to Miroku. "I'll take it from the way you're dressed, you must be some kind of monk." He said.

"Yes, I am." Miroku replied.

"What kind are you?" Kagome's Grandfather asked.

"Buddhist, sir." Miroku said.

"Really? But how come you have children? I thought you were supposed to be abstinent." Kagome's Grandpa asked which caused his granddaughter to blush.

"Um, Grandpa, I REALLY don't think this is appropriate to talk about in the presence of children." She said hoping to change the subject.

"I'm just curious on how a monk like him is allowed to have a child let alone three of them." Kagome's Grandfather said.

"Please, please, let's just talk about something else!" Kagome said feeling embarrassed.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop asking." Kagome's Grandfather said.

"Your food's always the best, Mom." Kagome said.

"Thank you, dear. If you don't mind me asking, was there something you wanted to tell me?" Mrs Higurashi asked. She noticed the ring on Kagome's finger. Kagome's Grandfather noticed it as well. They already had an idea about what it was.

"Yeah, It's something really special. Mind if I make a call to someone after breakfast?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." Mrs. Higurashi said. She already had an idea about what she was going to tell them.

After eating, Inuyasha played around with Kagome's cat, Buyo like he always did to pass the time.

"Well, while you're here, I might as well show you around." She said.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Miroku said.

"I don't mind." Sango said.

Kagome showed them around her old home. They already knew about the well house since they came out of it. They also noticed the Sacred Tree was there too. She also showed them the rooms starting with hers. It felt good stepping into her old bedroom again.

"You have a pretty nice room, Kagome." Sango said.

"Thank you." Kagome said. She continued giving them the tour of the place.

Kagome went over to the phone and called up one of the girls.

Meanwhile, at an on campus cafe, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were chatting about how college was going for them. Ayumi was going to learn to be an interpreter, Eri was pursuing a career in performing arts and Yuka was going to go for a career in journalism as a news reporter. They talked until a call came in on Yuka's phone. She looked at the number and she knew it was coming from Kagome's house. "Hello?" She said.

"Hi, Yuka." Kagome said.

"Hi, Kagome. How've you been? I haven't seen you since graduation." Yuka said.

"I'm doing good. Anyway, are Ayumi and Eri with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, they are. Why?" She asked.

"Great! I was wondering if maybe the three of you could stop by at my house later today. I have something I want you all to hear." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah, sure, we can come over. When should we be there?" Yuka asked.

"As soon as you can." Kagome said.

"Okay, see you then." She said as she ended the call.

"So what did Kagome want?" Eri asked.

"She didn't say. But it sounded important." Yuka said.

"What do you think it is?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know." Yuka said.

"Maybe Kagome's going to die of some serious illness and she wants to be surrounded by her loved ones before passing on. You remember all those times she got sick? Maybe this is the big one." Eri suggested.

"Don't you think you're being over-dramatic?" Yuka said.

"Well, I do plan on being an actress." Eri said.

"Maybe her and Inuyasha had a really bad break up and she needs us to console her." Ayumi said.

"Well, that's a little bit closer to reality, but she didn't really sound sad." Yuka said.

"Maybe it's gotten really serious between them." Eri said.

Ayumi and Yuka gasp. "You mean..." They both said.

Eri nods. "We could be seeing a little Kagome soon." She said before she and the girls squeed at the idea of them having a baby.

"Oh my gosh! That would be so cute! Think she'll name us as godmothers?!" Ayumi said.

"We've all known each other since preschool, right?! Of course she would! We gotta get some things together for a baby shower!" Eri said.

"Calm down, girls. Let's find out what it is first... THEN we can go out getting gifts for her and Inuyasha's little bundle of joy or start consoling her." Yuka said with a chuckle on the last statement. The others laughed with her.

After leaving the cafe, they each headed to their respected classes.

After the call, Kagome had to quickly get some more modern clothes for Miroku, Sango, their children to wear. She didn't have to worry about Inuyasha because the girls had already met him. "Mom, do you still have any clothes from when me and Sota were little?" She asked.

"Of course. I still have them in the basement for when you or Sota give me grandkids one day." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

She went down into the basement, grabbed whatever she could find for Shippo, Miyu, Noriko and Komori and had them change into those clothes. After that, she went to find something for Miroku and Sango. For Miroku, she got him a black T-shirt and jeans. For Sango, a pink long sleeved crop top and white cargo pants. As for herself, changed out of her priestess outfit and into something a little more casual.

Much later that day, Sota came home from school. He washed his hands before bringing his bag to his room.

Kagome's friends would soon drop by once school was over.

Kagome gave everyone they hadn't met their proper introductions.

The girls cooed at how cute Miyu, Noriko, Komori and Shippo were.

"Aw, you have such beautiful kids, Sango. Do you mind if I hold your son?" Yuka asked.

"Sure." Sango said handing Komori over to Yuka.

Yuka held him. She just couldn't help but smile at him. "Hello, little baby. Who's a little cutie? You are? Of course you are." She said speaking in baby talk with Komori giggling. She handed him back to Sango.

"So Kagome, what did you want to tell us?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh right. Everyone, I have something to say." Kagome said. The whole room's attention was on her. She lifted up her hand to show the engagement ring Inuyasha gave her. "I'm getting married!" She exclaimed.

Everyone else who didn't already know were quiet at first. They had to give themselves time to take it in... for about five seconds. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka screamed in delight. " **Oh my god, congratulations!** " They exclaimed congratulating their friend on her upcoming marriage.

"Awesome! Inuyasha's gonna be my big brother!" Sota said.

"Congratulations, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said before wiping away tears of joy for her little girl.

Kagome's Grandfather approached his soon to be Grandson-in-law and patted him on the back. "Well, m'boy, welcome to the family! I think it's time we get started on plans for your bachelor party." He said with a grin.

"Excuse me, but if I may ask, what's a bachelor party?" Miroku asked.

Kagome's Grandpa went over to whisper to Miroku. He knew his granddaughter wouldn't want Miroku's children or Shippo to hear it. "It's a party for a man who's getting married and is held on the night before the big day. It's a night for all of us to have fun by getting drunk and if we're lucky, perhaps a little entertainment for all of us if you catch my drift." He whispered with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, I think I have an idea of what you're getting at." Miroku whispered with a grin forming on his face as well.

"You are his best man, right?" Kagome's Grandpa whispered.

"Yes." Miroku whispered.

"All the more better." Kagome's Grandpa whispered.

Inuyasha had no idea what Kagome's Grandpa was talking about, but if he had to talk to Miroku about it, it didn't sound good.

"So Kagome, have you decided on a Maid of Honor yet?" Eri asked.

"Is it me?" Ayumi asked.

"How about me?" Yuka asked.

"Actually, I already have someone picked out as Maid of Honor. To be more accurate, she's actually the Matron of Honor." Kagome said.

"Who is it?" They asked.

"That would be me." Sango said.

"Well, can we please be bridesmaids?" Eri asked with her, Ayumi, and Yuka giving her begging looks.

Kagome chuckled. "Of course you can! I wouldn't want you to miss out on it!" She said.

"Yes!" They shouted.

"So Kagome, when do you want to have the wedding?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I was thinking this weekend. As for where, I want to have it in front of the Sacred Tree." Kagome said with a smile.

Everyone continued talking. From setting it up to catering, there was still so much to cover in terms of planning the wedding.

(End of chapter.)


	3. Sota's Side Story 1

(Author's Note: As the title says, this is the first in a pair of side stories I was thinking about doing with Sota for this fic. There is a part of this fic that will come back in a later chapter, but you'll have to read it to the end.)

It was later in the afternoon at school. Sota was on the field trying out for his school's soccer team. He was hoping to make the cut.

His girlfriend, Hitomi, was watching from the stands cheering him on as she watched him try his best. She had done this for him both here and during his non-school games ever since they became a couple three years ago.

Sota continued to work himself hard. He managed to get some goals in. He and the others were going over possible strategies. Some of them Sota cooked up himself. He was hoping that he could be appointed as Captain of the team. To him, something sounded right with the name "Captain Sota."

Once practice wrapped up, he and Hitomi walked with each other talking with Sota on his bike.

"You did pretty good today." She said.

"Thanks. I just hope I get in. Anyway, Hitomi. I've been meaning to ask something." Sota said.

"What is it?" Hitomi asked.

"Do you remember my sister Kagome?" Sota asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"She's getting married this weekend." Sota said.

"Really?! Oh my gosh, congratulations! So who's she marrying?!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"She's marrying a guy she and the rest of the family have known for sometime. I think of him as my big brother. I was wondering if you'd probably be interested in coming as my date." Sota said with his face turning slightly red.

Hitomi smiles. "Of course. I'd love to go." She said before giving Sota a quick kiss on the cheek before heading home. "Bye, I'll see you later!" She said.

"Okay, bye!" He said blushing before heading home.

(End of chapter.)

(Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter's shortness.)


End file.
